Experiencing A Threesome
by Hellflores
Summary: After the season 4 finale, Zoey asked Mike if she and him can have a threesome, so she can know how it feels...and the only person who can help them...is a certain tan competitor. This is my first threesome lemon, thank you Manitoba the great for the idea Review/Favorite please


It was after the finale and Lightning victory over Cameron, the 2nd generation cast members decided to stay at Playa de Losers for a while, just to get their body in ease after the crazy season they had. It was a regular day at Playa de Loser, some of the cast members were talking with the original cast members, while the others were relaxing a bit. However, inside his room, Mike and Zoey were just laying on Mike's bed, looking up at the ceiling while holding one another by the shoulder.

"Hey Zoey?"

"Yeah Mike?" Zoey turned her head looking directly at Mike's deep chocolate brown eyes as he said

"I just...can't believe you still liked me even after all the trouble I caused you during this season...even making you think that I liked Anne Maria and making you think I was using you...again I'm very sorry I wasn't honest to you okay."

"Mike, you don't need to apologize for anything, I understood why you kept your disorder a secret...beside, I wouldn't call you a freak at all. Plus even if you told me sooner, my feelings for you wouldn't change at all." Mike smiled at her and soon gave her cute forehead a kiss, causing the redhair to giggle a bit.

"Heh, you're cute when you giggle Zoey." Mike and Zoey stared at one another lovingly. Mike made a cute smile to Zoey, showing his gap tooth. Zoey smiled a bit but soon cupped Mike's cheek as Mike pulled her closer. Their faces were near each other, they were blushing very badly but in a matter of seconds...Mike connected his tan lips to Zoey's cherry red lips, sharing his first kiss with her.

At first Zoey eyes were widen but she soon closed them and pulled Mike closer, deepening their kiss a tiny bit. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds as Zoey released the kiss, causing Mike to smile at her. "...Wow."

"Was it...nice?" Mike asked her concernedly, only for her to just kiss him on his nose quickly and say

"Better than nice...it was amazing Mike." Zoey tapped her head on Mike's as they stayed silent for a couple of seconds...until Zoey broke the silent as she then said "Mike...can I ask you something?"

"What is it Zoe?" Mike said calmly as she then replied back but said it in a fast pace."

"Um...well, I was wondering...ifyouandIcanhaveathreesomewithsomeone!?" Zoey face blushed like crazy as Mike looked confused

"What...repeat that again Zoey?"

"Mike...I wanted to know if you like to have a threesome with me and someone else." Mike looked at her like she was crazy as she then continued "Look know it sounds insane and very stupid but...I just...want to know how it like to be in a threesome? We don't have to do it...if you want to actually?" Mike was blushing very badly but not as badly as Zoey was. Mike came closer to her and said

"Do you really want to do this Zoey?" Zoey only respond was a slow nod. Mike soon sighed and replied back "Well...alright then I guess we can give it a try?"

"Really!?" Zoey almost sounds happy as Mike nodded "Oh thank you Mike!" Zoey gave Mike very tight, bone crushing Bear hug as Mike made an almost hurt face but smiled at her. "Okay, there just one problem...who can we have a threesome with?" Zoey released her hug from Mike as she and Mike think for a bit onto who can they have a threesome with.

"Well, Lightning and Scott are out because I'm not letting them two even touch you! Dakota might be okay but she's a giant mutant and she super loyal to Sam, same goes for Sam on the loyal part."

"Cameron's nice and all but he hasn't even experience love making yet since he was in his bubble for a long time. B is super quiet and a little weird, Dawn nice and all...maybe her..." Zoey soon made an decision but she was going to regret it. "Mike...I think I know who we can have a threesome with?" Zoey soon looked out the window and pointed Mike to her choice...Anne Maria.

"What? Are you sure Zoey?" Zoey looked very annoyed but nodded

"Yup, she's the only one you actually made contact with...thank god it was only kissing." Mike shiver a bit.

"I still can't believe Vito actually liked her!" Vito shouted at Mike inside his head "Shut up Vito!"

"Listen, I don't like it as much as you don't...but she's the only one." Mike just sighed and nodded as they walked out and found her, laying on a lodge chair, spraying her hair, while humming a bit.

Anne Maria soon felt two shadows blocking her sun as she soon turned her head and in her sight was... "Hey Anne Maria." Mike nervously said to Anne Maria while Zoey looked a bit annoyed

"Oh...Hiiiiii Mike." Anne Maria said dreamily while giving him the look, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. Her smile soon faded as she gave Zoey a glare while hissing "Red!"

"Helmet Hair!" Zoey glared while growling at her as Anne did the same until Mike interrupted it as he then said

"Listen Anne Maria, Zoey and I wants to ask you a question?"

"Oh then...what is it?" Anne Maria again smiled at him sexually, making him feel nervous again as he then continued

"Well...Zoey and I would like to know...if you want to have a...threesome with us?" Anne Maria made a half satisfied, half shocked look after what Mike just said to her

"Excuse me but can you repeat that please?"

"I said Zoey and I was wondering if you want to have a threesome with us?" Mike said it again after sighing very badly while Zoey looked at him a bit worried. Anne Maria made a smile and replied

"Well, well, well, seems Red ain't good enough for you and you need me to make thing more-" Zoey soon interrupted her as she then said

"NO! I'm the one that wanted to do the threesome Anne Maria!" Anne Maria widen her eyes a bit while staring at an annoyed Zoey as she continued "Listen I just want to know how it's like to be in a threesome that's all. Beside...I just want to how it likes to be in it okay." Anne Maria soon sighed and then replied to her

"You're serious...Zoey?" Zoey nodded very slowly "...Alright I'll do it."

"Really?!" The couple said at the same time until Anne Maria continued

"But only if Mike gets to pleasure my little hole first?" Mike nearly blushed like a tomato after what Anne Maria said. Zoey looked a bit shocked but said

"Okay fine, but Mike needs to agree on it too. Mike, is it alright with you?" Mike soon sighed and said

"Okay fine I'll do you first but only if I stay myself, Vito isn't coming out during it okay?" Anne Maria nodded with a happy grin. Mike and Anne Maria was abut to walk to his room until Zoey stopped her.

"Mike, can you wait for us there. I need to chat with Anne Maria for a sec okay?" Zoey smiled at him as he nodded with a wink and walked to the room. When he was in, Zoey looked at Anne Maria

"Okay Red what is it that you wanted to-"

"Anne Maria, I know you and I didn't get along during the show but I know you and I have feelings for Mike...I mean who wouldn't he's cute but you and I seen his body." Zoey shiver passionately while Anne shut her eyes imaging Mike's skinny yet strong chest, making her bit her lower lip in pleasure.

"Boy may have a skinny body but that strong chest and those...tone rock abs make him more hotter." Zoey nodded but soon realized

"Yeah but listen, we may not like each other but can we just...hold our grudge in and just try to enjoy our time with Mike okay?" Anne Maria only made a small smile and nodded

"Alright fine Re-I mean Zoey." Zoey soon smiled til Anne Maria continued "But also, why don't we entertain that boy a bit...you know what I mean?" Zoey looked confused so Anne whisper it to her ear, causing the red hair to blush but only nodded. So tow began to walked to Mike's room, while in his room, Mike had a chat with Vito.

"Listen Vito can you please just stay in the mind while I'm doing this...I wanted to have my first time with Zoey alone but...she wants to know how a threesome is like...so can you as least stay out of the way okay?" Vito thought for a bit and soon sighed in frustration

 _"Alright! Fine I'll let you have a shot with Pasty and Anne Maria...but if you dare lay a fucking finger on her that will hurt her! You'll be a dead goomba BRO!"_ Mike nearly looked cared but nodded until...the girls entered his room.

"Hey!" Anne and Zoey said to Mike with a smile on their faces. "So you ready Mike?" Zoey said to him as she removed her flower and her pigtails, showing her ruby red hair down to her shoulders.

"Um...yeah if you two are-" Without wasting time, both of the girls gentle push Mike to the edge of the bed. "Um what you two-" Zoey quiet the dark tan boy with a gentle kiss to his lips as she said

"Just relax...and" Zoey slowly headed near Mike's ear and whispered seductively "Enjoy the show...Mike." Zoey soon lightly nibble Mike's ear, making him moan very lightly but also shiver a bit. Anne Maria slowly rubbed his palm up Mike's knee to his chest through his shirt, feeling his strong tone body.

"Yeah enjoy the show Mike." Anne Maria playfully pulled Zoey to each, their faces near one another. Mike looked a bit concern while inside his mind Vito was looking confused.

"What are you two-" Soon both Mike and Vito nearly had a nose bleed after they viewed...Anne Maria and Zoey locking lip together, kissing each other very passionately. Mike was blushing like crazy while Vito looked dumbstruck. "Holy." Vito said as Mike finished his sentenced

"Shit!" Mike said as he continued watching the two lady going on each other. Anne Maria then started to add her tongue to their kiss as she played with Zoey's. Their tongues rolled around each other, fighting for control, for Zoey winning that battle as she then started sucking on Anne's neck.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Anne Maria gasped in pleasure while Mike bit his lips in excitement as he soon made a grin. "MMMMM keep going Red...keep on going." Anne Maria kept moaning and moaning as Zoey kept licking and sucking her tan neck, soon Anne Maria slowly traced her finger up against Zoey's belly as she slowly removed Zoey's red top, revealing her B-Cup sized soft dough. "Hehehehehe, I think I should have a turn Zoe." Anne Maria's palm quickly grabbed both of Zoey's breast as she tightly grope the two, causing the red hair scream and moan very badly.

"Oh dear god!" Mike soon looked down and saw a tug on his jeans, he then looked up, viewing Anne Maria groping Zoey's breast only to suck on her right one making Zoey bite her lip very badly. Mike slowly unzipped his pants and lowered them down including his boxer, revealing a nine inched piece of meat, hard and veined, he then grasped his erection tightly, causing him to hiss as he started to shaft it up and down slowly while enjoying the show. "Ah man...keep going ladies...just keep going."

By now, Zoey removed Anne Maria's top, revealing her tan C-Cup size breast "Hehehehe." Zoey tightly grabbed Anne's left one causing her to moan very loudly. "Mmmmm...yours are very soft Anne Maria."

"Hehehe why thank you...yours ain't that bad...for a pasty chick." Zoey made a slight annoyed look so she placed her mouth fully on Anne's left breast, sucking it whole as she made the Jersey chick gasped in pleasure as well as rubbing her little pussy through her pants. Anne Maria as well rubbed Zoey's causing her to moan while still sucking her breast. "Yeah, you like that don't you?" Zoey only responds was a moan until they both turned to Mike, who had his eyes tightly shut as he was shafting his manhood. Both girls release their hold on each other as they both gasped in shocked "Oh my-"

"Goodness!" Zoey covered her mouth "I never knew Mike had such a big...little friend." Both of them looked at each other, then back at Mike as they both nodded with a grin as they walked toward the boy. Mike, started to go a bit faster on his masturbation until "Oh Mike." Mike opened his eyes only to see both girls, exposing their breast, and grinning at him

"Um...I was just?-" Zoey silenced him by pressing her silky finger against his lips as she said

"Just be quiet Mike, and let us please you for a bit?" Zoey kneed on the bed next to Mike while Anne Maria grasped his huge manhood very tightly, causing him to groan very badly "Hehehehe...you sound pretty hot Mike. Why don't you let me play with your mouth a bit...if you want to?" Zoey almost sounded shy but to her surprise, Mike pulled her close to him, crashing his lips against hers. Zoey looked surprised but soon returned the kiss while Anne Maria shafted his manhood as well as kissing his neck.

"Mmmm...you both were doing a great job making me enjoy that moment you two had." Mike soon started to kiss Zoey's neck as he descended down to her chest as he began sucking her soft loath, making her moan and pleasure.

"Ohhhh god yes, keep going Mike, keep pleasing my soft loaths, they want your attendance so bad!" Anne Maria kept going with shafting Mike's erection when she looked at Zoey, being pleased by Mike, she looked a bit annoyed.

"Hey! What about me?" Anne Maria to the two, Mike looked at Zoey as she nodded so Mike pulled Anne closer to him as he...kiss her lips very badly. Anne Maria moan while she kiss him back but more forcefully. Zoey however saw that Anne's hand was off of Mike's budge so she slowly journey her hand to his erect and gentle gripped it and started shafting it but more faster than Anne Maria did. Mike, groan between his make out session with Anne Maria, making him hungerly kiss Anne Maria more until he went down to her chest and started sucking on her breast, making her groan in pleasure. "Oh yeah, keep sucking my girl Mike...they need this badly." Anne and Zoey hands that were doing nothing, slowly went through Mike's turquoise shirt as they pulled it completely off him, showing his skinny yet toned chest.

Mike soon...didn't feel nothing that causing him to black out. "Huh? Vito kept his promise." However, Mike felt a soft palm on his chest, he soon viewed to see Zoey, still shafting his erection while she used her other palm to glazed against his chest and his tone 8 pack abs. "Uhhh Zoey..." Anne Maria quickly pulled him back to her breast as he continued sucking them badly.

"Mmmmmmm, your chest is so strong Mike...what you think Anne Maria?" Anne Maria as well used her palm and rubbed against Mike's chest

"Mmmmhmmm, his chest is damn strong hehehehehe." Mike stopped his sucking on Anne Maria as he return to Zoey's breast while he used his hand to rub Anne Maria breast, making them sigh in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm, hehehehe both your breast are so soft and so smooth, Anne's maybe bigger, but Zoey's are so damn softer...I can't just please you both alone." Mike then pulled both girls as he started sucking both girl's breast, making them moan and scream in passion.

"Oh yes, yes keep going Mike!" Zoey passionately screamed to Mike

"Ohhhh fuck yeah! Mama loves that!" Anne Maria screamed passionately to Mike as well as he sucked both of their breast at the same time. Licking her nipple making them hard, sucking them whole as they keep screaming and moaning that like crazy. Vito looked proud and jealous at the boy.

"Lucky son of a bitch." A couple of minutes later while Mike was still pleasing the girl's breast, they both gently pushed Mike from their breast, making him look at them confused

"Um, is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing is wrong...but." Zoey and Anne Maria slowly teased Mike's manhood as Zoey said

"I think your little friend wants to be pleased for a bit." Zoey and Anne Maria lowered themselves to Mike's erection, Zoey slowly licked Mike's bulge up to his tip as she swilled her tongue against his tip making Mike groan a bit until he gasped as Zoey started to suck Mike's erect. She slowly moved up and down half way, moaning a bit while Anne Maria grope Mike's balls a bit as she then removed her pants, showing her dark purple lacy panties. Anne Maria then sucked Mike's ball, making him groan like crazy.

"Holy mother of fucking god! This feel so fucking good!" Mike tilted his head back, biting down on his lips as he clenched the bed sheet very tightly. Zoey smiled at Mike, loving seeing her man being please like no tomorrow until

"OH!" Zoey looked and saw Anne Maria, groping his ass through his pants as she slowly removed Zoey's pants for her, showing her red panties.

"Heh nice panties Red!" Zoey rolled her eyes until Mike, slowly rubbed her red ruby hair as he then pushed Zoey more into his erection.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Zoey muffled a bit as Mike said

"Sorry Zoey, but you wouldn't if you go a bit more faster please?" Zoey sighed but nodded as she started sucking his erect, more forcefully and more faster. Mike moaned loudly while Anne Maria groped Zoey's soft ass and Mike's balls, making them both moaned as well. "Ahhhhh dear god, my god! This is amazing!" Mike smile as well as bitten his lip again as Zoey kept sucking him more and more.

Anne Maria soon tapped Zoey's shoulder "Hey Zoey, mind if I have a turn?" Zoey thought for a sec, stopped her sucking but shafted Mike's manhood as she replied

"Go right ahead Anne Maria." Zoey released her hold as Anne Maria placed her mouth entirely on Mike's full bulge, sucking it whole and going up and down in a fast pace. This caused Mike to breath out through his nose while he tugged on his spiky hair very badly as he grasped very loudly than he did before. Zoey looked a bit upset that Mike liked Anne Maria's sucking until Mike softly rubbed her hair, she looked up and saw him smile at her as he wink, meaning she did a good job. Zoey smiled but soon wanted to be pleased, so she slowly went through her panties as she started to rubbed her womanhood with such speed. Zoey moaned passionate as she soon entered Anne Maria's and rubbed her womanhood as well but more faster. Anne moaned very badly as she kept sucking Mike more and more. Mike huffed more and more as he was almost near to coming.

Mike soon pushed Zoey near his bulge as he wanted her to help Anne Maria with it. Zoey licked his bugle while Anne Maria still sucked it as well as feeling Zoey's finger rubbing her pussy as well as Zoey's pussy. Mike soon clenched his teeth as he hollowed

"I'm cumming!" He stopped Anne Maria as he came his white water all over Zoey's and Anne Maria's mouths. Both girls opened their mouth, tasting Mike's cum while he shafted it so his water can keep going. Mike soon stopped as Zoey and Anne Maria swallowed his cum and kneel next to him.

"So...how was it Mike." Anne Maria said to him, rubbing her finger against his chest while Zoey rubbed his abs.

"Both of you were...amazing...but...I think I know what's next?" Mike looked at Zoey as they both stared at Anne Maria.

"What?" Zoey and Mike grinned at her as Mike picked her up as he laid her on the bed, her head rested on a pillow as he held both her legs around his shoulders. "Wait, you were serious!?"

"Yup! Beside you wanted it, you're going to get it." Mike smiled seductively at Anne Maria while Zoey grinned and slowly removed Anne Maria's panties, revealing her pink slit. Anne Maria soon made a big grin and said

"Well then, what are you waiting for! Fucking plow me!" Mike grinned as his hard erection quickly entered Anne Maria's womanhood, causing her to scream in pleasure. Mike moved in a pace good enough for her. Zoey soon turn Mike's head to face her as she kissed his dark tanned lip, making him groan from her kiss and from plowing Anne Maria slit, who was rubbing both her breast as she moaned in pleasure. Soon, Zoey removed her panties as well, as she whisper into Mike's ear

"Why don't those strong hand of yours please my little flower hole Mike." Mike nodded as his hand slowly travel down to Zoey's little hole and began rubbing it with two fingers. Zoey moaned but soon Mike started to suck Zoey's soft loath causing her to moan even more. "Uhhhh Mike." Anne Maria still moaned from Mike still pleasing her slit. Moments later, Mike started to go even faster causing Anne Maria to groan very loudly than ever.

"Uh yes! Keep going!" Zoey then crawled to Anne Maria as she sucked her breast making her moan more. "Ahhhh yeah, that's a good girl." Anne Maria rubbed Zoey's hair while Mike keep going with his pace. Soon Anne Maria said, "Say Mike why don't Zoey have a turn hmm?" Zoey widen her eyes, looking at Anne Maria

"Uh...yeah. Zoey you want to have a turn?" Zoey only nodded. So Anne Maria moved but Mike laid down as Zoey crawled to his waist. "You ready Zoey?"

"Yeah...I am." Zoey slowly entered Mike's erection into her pussy, when it was fully in, she gasped in pleasure "Oh my god!" Mike grabbed her waist as he moved her up and down in a quick yet pleasing pace. Anne Maria started sucking on Zoey's breast while Zoey rubbed her slit, making her moan. Mike groan from feeling Zoey's tight slit.

"Dear god! You feel so fucking good Zoey!" Mike groped Zoey's right breast as he started to fuck her a little faster. Zoey screamed lightly but very pleasingly. "Ahhh yes, keep moaning...both of you!" Anne Maria soon started flicking her clitoris as Zoey did the same to her. Mike smiled very sexually as he kept plowing his sweet red hair's womanhood.

"Oh my god! So...this is how it's like to be in a threesome...it's feel amazing!" Zoey sighed in pleasure as they kept going with what they were doing. Soon Mike felt a buildup in his erection as he groped Zoey's breast tightly.

"Ahhhhh my god...I-I'm almost there!" Anne Maria soon stopped sucking as she rubbed her womanhood faster.

"S-So am I!"

"Me too!" Zoey screamed as Mike use every single amount of strength he had with in him. Zoey pulled Anne Maria into a rough kiss as Mike soon said

"DEAR GOD I'M COMING!" With one last thrust, Mike soon pulled his erection out of Zoey as he came all over Anne Maria and Zoey's chest. Anne Maria and Zoey soon came as well as their liquid exploded over the bed. Zoey pulled out of her kiss with Anne Maria as she laid on Mike as he breath in and out. Anne Maria crawled to the two as she held Mike by his neck.

"My...god!" Zoey said with a pleasant sigh "That was amazing!"

"Damn right it was Red!" Anne Maria said still breathing in and out. "What you did Mike?"

"I...Never...felt this...Tired and...excited my whole life! WOO That was amazing!" The three of them clean themselves as they exit Mike's room.

"Kay that was freaking great, now I'm be going now seeya." Anne Maria walked back to her room as Zoey held Mike.

"Thanks a lot Mike...that was really great!" Mike hugged her back as he replied

"No prob...beside...I wanted to save the best for last...meaning I wanted to feel your hole last." Mike winked at her causing her to blush. "Well...you better get to your room Zoe okay?" Zoey nodded as she kissed Mike and walked to her room. As Mike entered his room.

"BRO! That was so hot bro!" Mike quickly widen his eyes in shock

"Wait...you saw the whole thing!"

"Yup and it was crazy hot bro hahahahaha!" Vito laughed as Mike sighed in frustration. Mike may feel annoyed now but after what happened...this feeling will never leave his head.


End file.
